Mad World
by MeisterlessWeapon
Summary: (Sorry couldn't think of better name) Kat only wanted to play Mad Father, but now she's living it. What will she face? Will she even make it through?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I said I wouldn't write a story. But I am. THREE OF THEM! Me in Mad Father, The Witch's House, and Ib. It goes in the order I beat them. So Mad Father first! Except that in the stories I haven't played them yet. And yes the prolouge's in with Chapter One. DEAL WITH IT. And the dialogue may be different. DEAL WITH THAT TOO**

**-FearfulShadows**

**Prologue**

I opened my laptop, excited to play my new horror game, Mad Father. I've always loved to play horror games, and this one – anime, full English, and a great plot – is a gem from what I've heard. I quickly typed in my password and let it load on the desktop. I fixed my laptop so Mad Father could run with no problems. I opened Steam, and there it was. Mad Father.

I clicked on it, feeling excited yet scared at the same time. I hit play and let the game launch. The first thing I heard was the music. It was pretty. I saw an outline of a girl which appeared to be in the style of anime. I guessed it was the main character. I pressed the spacebar to play, but then it went dark. I didn't hear the music or see my laptop anymore. What was happening?

Next thing I knew, I was following a girl who looked about my age. Her hair was raven black and she was wearing a blue and white dress. Then I knew what was happening.

I was in Mad Father.

**Chapter One**

"C'mon sis. Don't just stand there." The girl said to me. I nodded and ran to her. But, apparently that was wrong, too.

"Don't run! Father may hear you and get even more angry!" She yell-whispered. I frantically nodded. I don't know how she could be quiet; the little heel of this shoes made an annoying click-clack sound. I guess I'd just have to learn. The girl knocked on an old, wooden door. It opened with an ear-piercing creak.

"Huh? Aya? Kat? What are you two doing up? You're supposed to be asleep!" A man said angrily. Aya looked down at her feet, as if she was guilty.

"Sorry, Father. But we don't want to sleep on our own..." She said. Alone? Don't we share a room?

"Well, you're not alone. You share a room." Oh. So we do.

"But tomorrow..." Aya began.

"Yes...the anniversary of her death." Wait, what did my dad just say? "We'll visit her grave together." Aya's eyes lit up at the sound of this. "Now go to sleep. I'll be resting too shortly." And with that, dad shut the door.

Aya started back up the stairs. "Well, come on, Kat." She urged. I sighed and followed. Wonder what I look like in this game.

"Hey, Aya," I asked. She turned around. "Where is the mirror again?"

"In mom's room. I'll meet you in our room, okay?" Aya left. Darn it, where's mom's room? I followed Aya and saw her disappear into a room. Another door was on the left side of it. That must be the mom's room. I opened the door slowly and went inside. Yep, sure enough, there it was: A mirror.

My brown hair was in a ponytail held together with a red bow, like Aya's. But I wasn't wearing a dress. I was wearing my T-Shirt and jeans. Did Aya and dad see me wearing a dress? Or am I just the different one in this story? Oh well. I'll be different.

I walked out of the room and then into the door on the right. There, I saw a twin bed. Aya was on the right side. I took a place at the left side of the bed and fell asleep, but I knew something bad would happen.

This is a horror game, after all.

**Short, I know. But I'm tired and decided to skip to the part where monsters come for the next chapter.**

**-FearfulShadows**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter.**

**-FearfulShadows**

**Chapter Two**

I awoke to the sound of a scream.

"Father?!" Aya yelped. I shot up from my bed, seeing as she was leaving. We opened the old door.

"Kyaaah!" Aya and I screamed. There were these...these zombie things...with pieces of flesh missing. Then, we heard a young voice.

"This way! I said come this way!" It was male. Aya and I whirled around, not seeing anyone. I ran past Aya to the end of the hall. I saw a person in the shadows. I walked farther, and then I saw him. He was blonde with and his eyes were amber. He had a blood-stained white shirt with suspenders and brownish jeans. Is that the style here?

Aya was soon beside me. We got ready to follow him, but then he turned around.

"This way!" I discovered he only had one eye and a burn mark on the side of his face. Aya screamed and ran back down the hall. The blonde boy looked at me expectantly. I backed away and followed Aya. I feel bad for leaving him there. He did want to help us, after all.

Aya and I ran into our bedroom. There, we saw...Slenderman? With a hat? Oh, nope. He has a face.

"So many books..." He said. "Do you girls like books?" He asked.

"Who are you?!" I demanded.

"Don't be so aggressive. I am a mere salesman. Call me Ogre." Ogre. What an ugly name for such an ugly guy.

"Whatever. Just go away!" I yelled. Probably not how the story should go. I'm probably screwing up this game's coding every time I walk. I also wonder if anyone's seeing this...they are probably wondering why there is a glitching sprite.

"As you wish." Ogre pushed past us and left the room. I sighed in relief. I don't know who he was, but I don't trust him. Much rather have that blonde boy in my room than that creep. I turned around to see Aya getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked, realizing how much I sounded like my mom. Aya turned around, her eyes confident.

"To save Father. He's in danger, I know it." She said sternly. I sighed and facepalmed. When I looked back up, the door was closed and Aya was gone.

"No way." I whispered. I opened the door and walked outside. The monsters were gone. Thank God. But where did Aya go? I went down the right side of the hall to see if that blonde boy was still there. Sure enough, no sight of him. I went into the door in the top right. Maybe he went there.

As soon as I opened, I began to cough. It was really dusty in there. The dim – _really _dim – light flickered on and off, and I swore I heard distant crying. A piece of the ladder was missing. I was tall enough to make the jump. So I stepped back, and jumped.

I hit the ladder with a bang. My head knocked back from the impact. I rubbed where it hurt and shook my head violently. I continued climbing up the ladder, figuring pain was a normal thing in this house. But, just my luck. As soon as I climb all the way, all I see is barrels. Damn it. No blonde boy. No Aya.

I jumped back off, annoyed. Two ways left. I left the room and started back down the hall. I decided to go into the mom's room...only to be greeted by a...pretty face. The woman was screaming about giving her daughter back or something. I was scared out of my mind. But, the woman didn't move. Just stared and screamed. It hurt my ears so bad, that covering them didn't help. After failed communication, I just ran out out of the room.

Now there was one way left to go. Down the hall. I braced myself as I went down the hall. There, I heard a door slam. Must be Aya. Who else would it be? I decided it came from down the steps...where two zombies were waiting. I ran as fast as I could, and luckily the zombies weren't that fast. If they were any faster, I probably would've been dead meat.

I checked the door on the left. I saw a girl...Aya.

"Aya! You scared me! You could've _died_!" I yelled.

"But I didn't." Aya had a playful glint in her blue eyes. Oh, how much I wanted to punch her right now.

"But you _could _of! What if you died? What do you think I'd do then?" I insisted.

"Figure out a plan, like you always do." Aya answered.

"That's not the point! If you died, I'd be alone in this house. I can't brave three floors by myself, especially if every floor has monsters on it! This isn't time for games, Aya. It's time to face reality." I said.

Aya looked at the floor. She mumbled a "sorry" and then pointed to the bathtub. What? What was she doing that for? I know it's a bathtub, duh. Oh wait...its moving...and its filled with blood. I came closer, trying to see what it is. A blood-covered corpse jumped out at me, growling. I screamed at Aya to run and we ran out of there, breathing heavily. We hid in a corner where the zombies couldn't see us.

I sighed and leaned against the wall. If that's not even the worst of it yet, I don't want to know what the worst will be.

**Almost 1000 words. It was 922. XD Question time!**

**How did you come across my story?**

**What attracted you to my story?**

**What do you think of how I'm portraying Aya so far?**

**Do you mind that I'm missing some dialogue and small sequences?**

**What do you think of Kat (the one who's telling the story)?**

**Do you think Kat should of followed Aya, or Dio (the blonde boy)?**

**I really need to write longer chapters, don't I? (Oh, so NOW I reach 1000 words)**

**I'm going to give the main characters theme songs, what should they be? (Only Kat and Aya for now)**

**Do you have any hunches about the next chapter (Death, new character, ect)?**

**-FearfulShadows**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Here is replies and chapter 3!**

**MissWolfPirate: I responded to you.**

**Guest: I am! I am! I am!**

**Guest (2): D: If I remembered where you were, I could help. XD Thanks!**

**Guest (3): :D**

**Guest (4): Cool, and IDK either! Lol!**

**Katelin (Guest): I forgot about the chainsaw...LOL. XD Thanks!**

**Princess Amara of the Sand: I responded to you.**

**-FearfulShadows**

**Chapter Three**

"Well, uh, let's get going, shall we?" Aya said. I nodded, then realized something.

"Hey...we forgot Snowball. We can't leave her, can we?" I asked. Aya made a shocked face.

"No. Come on, let's get Snowball!" Aya grabbed my hand and ran up the stairs so fast the zombies didn't even notice her. We ran together through the hallway until we reached our bedroom. I let Aya deal with Snowball – she's gentler than me. She eventually coaxed Snowball to jump in her arms. If I was Snowball, I would've been too scared. I'd just be a little bunny, awaiting death.

I saw something glinting in the corner of the bedroom. I walked over. I honestly had no idea what it was...hope it wasn't anything dangerous. Looking closer, I saw it was a key. Well, this could be useful. I turned back to Aya, who was snuggling with Snowball in her arms. She looked at me, her blue eyes reflecting curiousity. I held up the key and smiled, and she smiled back.

I let Aya leave first, then I followed, keeping a tight hold on the key.

"I wonder what room it is for..." Aya mumbled softly.

"Let's try going down the hall instead of the stairs. Maybe it's to one of the doors there." I suggested. Aya nodded and continued walking down the hallway. I decided to check the farthest door first. The title on the door read "Archives." This should be promising. I shoved the key in the keyhole. It fit, luckily. I turned the key and the door unlocked. I pulled the key back out and gave Aya a thumbs-up. She smiled and we walked in the archives room.

There were so many...books. Just scattered everywhere. Aya looked around the bookshelves, with a sleeping Snowball. Aya made an excited gasping noise. I looked at her, wondering what was up.

"'The Flame Egg!'" She exclaimed. "I love this book." Aya turned to me. "Its about a girl who has the power to control fire. She goes on a journey to find the family she's separated from. She kept yelling 'Burn all those in my way!' and she did that to her enemies. Her powers got out of control and destroyed the word. She never met her family in the end, and she was all alone." Wow. What a nice book. But Aya kept talking. "If we lose Father...we'll be alone too. I don't want that...let's save Father quick!" She said, determined. I smiled.

Aya then pulled out a piece of paper. She looked at it funny.

"What is it?" I asked, walking up to her. Aya's eyes lit up for the first time.

"I think its a puzzle for something! I'm good at solving puzzles! I'll be back in a few minutes." Aya ran off before I could stop her. **(I did this because – being honest – I cheated and looked at the walkthrough for the code. I am ashamed DX) **I sighed, then left the archives. Not much to do now. I guess I could explore a bit. I walked a bit to the left, then noticed – more like heard – something coming down the hallway. I looked up to see a little corpse. It saw me then ran back up. Is it actually scared of me? That's weird. I turned around, seeing someone who I'd never thought I'd see again. Blonde boy.

"...Uh?" I said stupidly.

"Look, I know we didn't get a proper meet-" Blondie was cut off by me.

"You scared the crap out of my sister!" I yelled.

"Sorry...it's just...this." I watched as Blondie lifted the bandage on his eye slightly, reavealing the hole in his face again.

"Put it back!" I said, covering my eyes.

Blondie laughed a bit. "It's back."

I uncovered my eyes. "Now, what are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I need to tell you and Aya something." Did Blondie notice Aya was gone?

"Aya's not here. She's solving a puzzle." I said.

"Okay. Well, I'll tell you, then you can tell Aya." Blondie said.

"Kay. Go for it." I said.

"Your father-" I, once again, cut him off.

"I know. The title of this game...Mad Father." Blondie looked confused.

"Wait, what? You're not supposed to even be here?" He asked.

I shook my head, and my eyes formed tears in the corners. "I just wanted to play this game. But then I got sucked into it somehow. And I don't know if I'll ever get out! What if I die? I'll never see my friends and family ever again!" As much as I didn't want to, I began to cry a little. Blondie stepped closer to me.

"You'll get out. Just play the game right...and that means leaving me." Blondie looked sad.

"Wh-what's your name anyway?" I asked.

"Dio." He answered.

"I'm K-Kat." I smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you. Now...go play the game right." Dio said. Nice prep talk, Dio. I nodded and ran off. I didn't even have to look back to know he was staring at me. I just knew. This Dio...why do I feel some sort of...connection to him?

**Hope you enjoyed! No questions this chapter, sorry! Its taken me an hour to do this and I don't feel like writing more.**

**-FearfulShadows**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup, guys? Sorry for the delay. Busy week at school.**

**Mparts99: Yes, its fine.**

**Princess Amara of the Sand: I forgot to play Mad Father...AGAIN. XD**

**Guest: LIKE A BOSS**

**Guest (2): Yush.**

**Guest (3): I find Mad Father a horror game only because thats what it aimed to be, and the jumpscares are amazing. Ib, no offence its my opinion, is not really scary at all.**

**Guest (4): Yes, especially when she freakin trips.**

**Guest (5): i'm updating now! :D**

**Guest (6): That is for you to interpret. And how I got sucked in is in the first chapter.**

**-FearfulShadows**

I waited in Mom's bedroom for Aya. I hope she's okay. I would go after her, but I have no idea where the hell she went. Plus, she knows the house better than me. I wonder if it was smart to tell Dio I wasn't supposed to be here. Maybe his respect for me went down to zero. What if...what if he thinks I'm a liar? That wouldn't be good...I'm not a liar. And I definitely wouldn't lie about something like this. Speaking of which, why am I here anyway? Maybe I'm cursed. Cursed to get sucked into horror games and feel odd connections to characters. Wait, what the hell am I saying?

I wish Aya would hurry up already. As if my wishes had been answered, Aya burst through the door, smiling.

"Hi! I found the code!" She said excitedly. I gave her a thumbs-up and kneeled by the safe. Aya punched in the numbers seven, four, eight, and two. The safe unlocked and Aya opened it. She pulled out a lamp.

"What would that be for?" I asked her. She shrugged and continued looking through the safe. Aya pulled out a small purple bottle with a bittersweet scent.

"Its...its Mom's perfume.." Aya whispered. She hugged it close to her chest, as if it was a puppy lost in the rain. She seemed to freeze for a few minutes. Was this part of the game I couldn't see? Oh, I know...I'm not even part of it. I reached out to touch Aya's shoulder. It resulted in a glitchy Aya. What did I just do? I'm going to count the minutes that pass. Maybe it's just a fluke.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

Okay, this is not a fluke. I may have just killed Aya. Shit. I reached out to touch her shoulder again, but she kept saying things that should probably be later in the game, such as "That sounds made-up" and "Father! I don't want this!" After a few minutes, it stopped. There was a bright flash and I covered my eyes, not wanting to go blind. I opened my eyes a little...but Aya was gone. The purple bottle she was holding was the only thing left. I began to panic. "A-Aya?" Maybe she teleported to a different part of the game. Maybe I'd find her later.

What will I do without Aya? She was like my walkthrough for this game. Maybe...maybe I need to go find Dio. But what will Dio do? Didn't he say to play the game right I have to leave him behind? But...but Aya's gone now! I definitely didn't play this game right! But, even if I did look for Dio, I might die along the way. I facepalm myself. I just lost Aya. Apparently I'm not allowed to look for Dio.

And the worst part is I'm all alone.

**Short I know. Sorry. Btw, scratch Kat's appearance in the first chapter. Here is what she looks like: ** . **she looks the girl on the left, the one with the long hair. QUESTION TIME.**

**1. Thoughts on Aya's "death?" (I had this planned, and decided to put it here before I forget. XD)**

**2. Should Kat stay alone or try to find Dio? Remember what Dio said to play the game right...**

**3. THEME SONGS, ANYONE? Lol!**

**Also, I am having an OC contest. I will ask a question and whoever gets it right gets to make an oc and put it in my story! My friend suggested this, and she wants this in an oc:**

**A creative name**

**Preferably male (but she said female's okay too)**

**Creative backstory**

**HOT. She wants him to be hot, or at least good lookin. XD**

**Everything else is up to you! My friend will be accepting or declining the Ocs. To contact her go here: **** channel/UCj33491LtNYjR8FcI2k6CLw****Ciao!**

**-FearfulShadows**


	5. Author's Note!

**Yo, bros! This story's gonna be put on hold until the OC comes! Here's the question:**

**What is my Vocaloid name? (Hint: Look in Error)**

**-FearfulShadows**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So MissWolfPirate won the OC contest and we were collaborating but she left out of random, so instead of keeping you waiting, I'm writing the story based on what I think her OC would do and say. MissWolfPirate can be gone for weeks at a time and I don't wanna keep you guys waiting, as I said before. Enjoy!**

**-FearfulShadows**

I was thinking of what to do when I heard a scream. "GAAAAAH! HELP!" Someone yelled. I ran out of the room and saw a boy cornered by a corpse. I swallowed my fear and touched the corpse. The corpse turned its attention away from the boy and looked at me. I backed away before striding into a run.

"Run!" I screamed at the boy before completely sprinting. I don't know if he ran, but I hope he did. I ran down the long hallway before I reached the wall. The corpse chasing me was heading straight for the wall, and before it hit me, I moved and it bashed into the wall. I ran, but I was slower from lack of breath and energy. The corpse chased after me and I eventually collapsed on my knees, trying to catch my breath. Then, I saw feet.

"Come on!" I looked up and it was the boy. I took his offered hand and he helped me up. Still breathless, I managed to pull him into Aya's room and I locked the door behind us. I got some of my breath back. "This is messed up..." I heard the boy say. Then he turned to me. "What's going on? What's with the corpses?!" I stifled a laugh.

"You mean...you don't know where you are?" I asked.

"No, of course not. Why would I?" he replied.

"Well, you're either part of the game or you're not. If you're not, you had to get the game in the first place." I said blankly.

"Wait a second." The boy seemed to be lost in deep thought for what seemed like ages. "I remember now."

"Good grief." I joked.

"Mad Father...that's the game we're in. And I was about to play it, but something happened. I was stuck in some wooden room with corpses in it...one came alive and chased me. Now I'm here." He said.

"...That's great. Who are you anyway?" I asked.

"Martin...Martin Gregory Smith..." He replied.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Kat. If I can ask, how old are you?"

"Thirteen. You?"

"Eleven."

Martin nodded. "Any ideas on what to do at this point?" He asked. I shook my head.

"There was a basement that I didn't check out thoroughly. Come on." I smiled. A terrified look washed over Martin's face.

"You...you mean going back there?" He said.

"Well, he did say to play the game right, which means going outside. Let's go." I said, smirking. Martin nodded. "What, do you need to hold my hand?" I teased as I opened the door. His cheeks turned red and he shook his head violently. I laughed and walked outside, Martin following close behind. I lead him to the basement.

"There's a piece of the ladder missing...shouldn't we go find it?" Martin asked. I shook my head.

"You _are _an idiot, aren't you? Just jump it." I jumped on the ladder, gripping it with my hands, unable to find a foothold yet.

"But if you fall, you'll fall all the way down there..." said Martin.

"But I'm good at climbing." I argue, finally climbing up enough to find a foothold. "If you're too scared to come up just say so."

"I'm not scared to come up! I just don't want to die!" He said.

"Suit yourself, kid." I said, finally climbing up onto the basement platform.

"H-hey! Who're you callin' kid? I'm older than you!" Martin began to angrily climb up after me. I looked around and begin looking in barrels. One of them moved so suddenly I fell over. Martin grabbed my wrist before I could, though.

"Oh, uh, thanks." I said, cheeks pink. I looked under where the barrel was and saw a chainsaw. I gasped in joy and picked it up. Martin looked at me with a horrified look.

"You're not gonna kill me with that, are you?" He asked, pointing to the chainsaw.

"No...unless you want me to." I joked. Martin shook his head.

"No thank you." He said.

"Now what do we do with this?" I wondered. Martin shrugged. "Well, there's one way to find out." I tossed down the chainsaw down and climbed down the ladder. I waited for Martin at the bottom. When he climbed down, I picked up the chainsaw and began to run. Martin ran after me. As we neared the end of the hall, a smile crossed my face. Martin and I were going to be friends, forever.

**QUESTION TIME.**

**1. What do you think of Martin?**

**2. Do you think that Kat meant "death" when she said forever?**

**3. Where the fudge is Dio?**

**4. Will Aya come back?**

**5. What do you think will happen if Martin and Kat find Dio/vice versa?**

**6. this chapter sucked, don't you agree? ||D**

**Things will get moving deeper in the game soon, so hang in there, readers!**

**-FearfulShadows**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey there everyone. How are ya doing? :3 This will be a really short chapter because I have NO inspiration. Also, I'm holding another OC contest! Go here ** journal/OC-CONTEST-383890591

**If the link doesn't show up tell me and I'll most likely PM it to you on YouTube or Steam. Enjoy this really short chapter! because I have no inspiration.**

**-FearfulShadows**

Now that I'm thinking of it, I probably appear as a psycho-killer to Martin from the way I'm running while holding a chainsaw.

What the fuck, myself?

Oh well, not like I cared. I spun around on my heel. "Martin, keep up!" I yelled, but I realized he was running the opposite way. How stupid is this guy? I ran after him. "Martin! Where are you going?!" I shouted, but he didn't turn around. He eventually stopped and I bumped into him, crashing to the ground. Luckily, the chainsaw didn't hit him. "Martin, what the hell were you thinking? Going off like that?" Damn, I sound like a mother...but I'm two years younger than this guy.

"Its another person!" Martin said excitedly, and he ran over to something. I got up, gripping the chainsaw tight, in case it was a normal-looking corpse.

But I was wrong.

It was a girl who looked like she was about fourteen. Her hair was up in a blonde ponytail and she wore a red tanktop and shorts. A little sketchy, if you ask me. It reminded me of my best friend, who's a young hooker. "Who are you?" I asked, grabbing Martin by the arm and throwing him back, holding the chainsaw in front of me.

"I'm Roxanne." She spun around to face me. "And you are..?"

"I'm Kat, and this is Martin." I introduced us. "Do you have anyone else with you?"

"No," Roxanne sighed. "Just me."

"Alright." I noticed she had two hand pistols with her. "Those can be useful."

"Well, look at you, with your big ass chainsaw." Roxanne crossed her arms. "That's more useful than hand pistols."

"What about me? I have nothing, remember that!" Martin said from behind me.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up already. Let's go." I snapped, beginning to walk away. Martin and Roxanne followed me, and I saw Dio from a distance. I knew better than to go to him, though – he told me to play the game right. And that meant avoiding him.

Now that I think of it...

It wouldn't be such a bad idea to ask him to tag along. "You two hang on here," I say to Martin and Roxanne, dropping the chainsaw, a mischevious smirk on my face.

"What are you-" I leave before Martin can finish his sentence.

"Hey, Dio!" I say, running at him. He turns to me, and his amber eye widens at the sight of me.

"What are you doing?" Dio asked blankly.

"You're coming with us." I grab his hand, which is surprisingly warm, and I run back to the group, dragging Dio along. "Meet Dio! He's joining us!"

"The more the merrier," Roxanne said.

"It'll make us stronger!" Martin declared.

"...okay. Let's go." I picked up the chainsaw and took the lead, everyone else following. I was looking at my feet, and suddenly I felt someone grab my arm. "What is it?" I turn around and Dio's holding my arm, as if to hold me back. Martin and Roxanne have a look of fear on their faces. "Seriously, what-" I turn and see a tall, shadowy figure. I hold up the chainsaw. "If you leave now, no one gets hurt." I say, tone threatening.

The figure laughed creepily, and it reached for us.

If this is the end...I'm sorry, Dio.

Sorry for not playing the game right.

**Woot woot cliffhanger :D So yeah hope you enjoyed the short chapter!**

**Thanks to Corey/Ryoga/Yaser for helping me with the cliffhanger.**

**Credit to MissWolfPirate for Martin, tomboyrox for Roxanne, myself for Kat, and Sen for Dio and Mad Father! :D**

**-FearfulShadowsmad**


End file.
